Lee Gunbaatar
Player: Will Character Name: Lee Gunbaatar Age: 136 Lifepaths: Born Guilder, Journeyman, Craftsman, Trader Greeds: Riches, Craftsmanship, Knowledge Beliefs, Instincts, and Traits Beliefs # I have heard that a local noble collects rare dwarven writings and artifacts, I will investigate the veracity of these rumors and discourage this practice. #* Since the Empire has abandoned me for my beliefs, I cannot simply destroy Amundson and his house to teach a lesson to the other humans in Dinant about collecting Dwarven writings and artifacts. I have also made a choice not to inform the Empire about his collection. If any dwarf deserves access to those items, it is I and I alone. I am instead working to gain to the trust of Gunnolf Amundson in hopes that he will let me gain access to the Dwarven artifacts and believe me when I pronounce they are frauds. I sincerely hope they really are frauds and that my words will be in good faith. Gunnolf seems a nice fellow with a large storage of ale for a human and I would hate to betray his trust via deception and lies, or be forced to take actions that I would later regret. Removing those artifacts from his neglect is very important for his safety and their well-being. #* A human corpse has been found dead and mutilated. While I have no sympathy for the deceased, Amundson has expressed a strong interest in solving the murder. I will help Amundson will bring the humans who worship the Skaadi Sky God (Dwarven for Evil God) to justice. # I wish to become a member of the church of Bragi. I will attend a service and attempt to ingratiate myself with the God's cultists. #* The Church of Bragi has asked me to share what I know with them about Dwarven culture. While this goes against everything I have learned since childhood, I strongly covet the knowledge and wisdom offered by the ways of Bragi and I cannot turn down an opportunity to gain it. I will share as little as dwarvenly possible, but I have sent Mr. Kim to deliver a letter to Father Redguard (I believe this is who I spoke to in the library?) that I will speak with him and answer his inquiries at a time of his choosing. #* Father Redstone was surprisingly blunt in my conversation with him about my interest in the church. I was left speechless and suffered a profound existential crisis as a result. Being forced to come to terms the cruelty of my culture has been a challenge. Thank the gods Mr. Kim was there to help me cope with my revelations. Father Redstone told me that he wishes to establish contact with the humans of the Dwarven Empire. Mr. Kim and I still am in contact with one of the human clerical workers who assist the Dwarven Embassy. I have decided that there is some merit to the change Redstone wants, and I will speak with Park Chan-jun and see if he would be interested in helping the Church of Bragi. # I have heard there is much hidden wisdom to the North. Uncovering this wisdom will help sate my thirst for knowledge, and give me proper offerings to give to the Church of Bragi. I will try to find a way to travel there. I think finding maps and local knowledge about the North is very important. #* I will convince Halvor to help in navigating the plane-shifted wasteland. # I have been neglecting my shop. My pocket books are dangerously low thanks to my adventuring ways. I will send Mr. Kim out to procure materials and I will work to craft dwarven quality jewelry of a basic nature to sell in this city. I will craft some samples and see if the human jeweler we spoke to last week in connection to the murder might be interested in helping me retail my goods. I am hesitant to retail them myself due to my very poor relationship with the embassy. Backburner (?): # Gaining Gunnolf's trust has become complicated because he has become embroiled into a quest of helping his daughter... who through what I believe to be strange human magic and ritual is now his son. Assisting them in their quest to save his son's sister, who is not his daughter, should bring me closer to gaining Gunnolf's trust and accessing his vaults. # I have come in contact with two locals who possess the knowledge I seek, Remy Moreau and Halvor Lindbergson. M. Moreau is mounting a quest to the North for treasure, and Halvor Lindbergson has lived there for many years. I will help M. Moreau with his quest to find the secret city, Instincts # I always assume my skills exceed those of a human. # I never leave my tools behind. # If I see a human trying to appropriate Dwarven culture, I stop it from happening. Traits * Hungry (lifepath trait) * Virtuous to Steel for Greed * Dwarven Common Traits: ** Accustomed to the Dark (Dwarven common trait) ** Bearded ** Greed ** Oathsworn ** Shaped from Earth and Stone ** Stout Artha Fate: 6 Persona: 2 Deeds: Stats & Attributes Wounds Skills Foreign Languages Known: Skaadi Skills Being Learned Resources Gear and Possessions Sturdy Shoes, Clothes, Travelling Gear Shoddy Crossbow Dwarven-made Light Mail Dwarven Tools Chronicles (The Secret History of the Dwarves) Property Dwarven Workshop (Built into human cottage in city) Cash on Hand: Relationships Mr. Kim (my family's long-term house servant) Park Chan-jun: Human clerk who works at Dwarven Embassy Player Notes Category:PCCategory:DwarfCategory:ÖlgiiCategory:Church of BragiCategory:Dinant Category:Scholar Category:Oathbreaker